The Walking Dead: Face of Death
by cathalmcglone11
Summary: This is the story of the MSS, (Macon Survival Squad) in the new world of the Living Dead. This tale back-shadows Lee's adventure, and if you've played the Walking Dead: Video Game I think you'll like it. Review and I'll be adding more chapters soon!
1. Chapter 1: What Happened in the Woods

-SIX MONTHS AFTER THE APOCAYLAPSE-

Chris, Harris and Leila made their way towards the usual hunting ground, which was stripped of life since the apocalypse began 'about a year ago'. The hunting ground consisted of a river, which sometimes (although rarely) had fish swimming about in. It was also home to tall, lifeless trees, and the trio could tell it was autumn, because of the green leaves gone orange. That's if you'd have found some. Most of the trees had gone bare, and the only nice nature look was the blue, cloudy sky. Leila looked up at the sky and sighed sadly.

"If only." She said. She has said those words often, and Chris and Harris and the rest of the group where getting irritated at it.

"Shut up." Said Chris,"You'll scare away the game." He lied.

Leila frowned. She looked about the dead forest. "Game? You're joking, right?"

"Quit it, Leila." Harris snapped.

Soon enough, the three survivors reached the river unharmed. Harris took out his fishing rod; so did Chris.

Leila climbed the trees to keep a watch. "I can't see nothin'" She said.

"Excellent. That should buy us some time." Harris chuckled.

Two minutes later, Harris caught himself his first fish of the day. Then Harris caught another, then another. Chris didn't catch any.

'Sorry, Harris. I tried my best." Chris mumbled.

"Don't worry. There's always-"

"AHHH!" A male voice screamed in the distance.

"What the heck?" Chris cursed.

"We need to help them!" Leila pleaded.

"We can't! We need to go!" Harris barked.

"But Harris...!" Leila tried.

"Let's go!" Harris commanded. They ran as fast as they could, and soon the scream got quieter. Then, it had disappeared completely.

'Thank God we got away. What do you think it was? Save-Lot Bandits? Those damn St. John brothers?" Chris said.

"I don't know. But at least we got away. That forest is probably teeming with walkers now." Harris said, relieved and out of breath. Leila shook her head.

"We should have helped them. What we did.. running away... that was wrong!" she cried.

"Leila, we have to fend for ourselves! You know that!" Chris replied.

"I know but..." Leila began. She sighed. 'Are we nearly back to camp?"

"Yes. Now keep quiet. Noise attracts walkers."


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

- NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR -

The camp, not far from Macon, was settled around 'a year ago.'

There are fifteen inhabitants:

**Keith** - The Leader. Loud, commanding, and often vain. But he means well.

**Chris** - Just your average person. His family's dead, and he's recently started going out with Michelle.

**Troy** - Very strong. He's often seen building the wall, or improving it. Rumor has it that he was a professional builder before the outbreak occurred.

**Maple** - Was in retirement before the apocalypse. She has a daughter, Michelle, but her husband is dead. She was also a chemist.

**Stewart** - Gun shop owner. He has at least ten weapons in his house. He's used to go out with Catherine, but she dumped him for Patrick.

**Michelle** - The girlfriend of Chris. She's the daughter of Maple. She loves fashion and was a fashion designer back in Atlanta.

**Patrick** - Enemies with Stewart. Girlfriend of Catherine. He loves italian food and hates american. Why? Because he's part italian. Duh.

**Leila** - Likes to moan and complain. Fancies Keith. Interesting Fact: She is an avid bookworm. Has read at least 10,000 in her lifetime.

**Catherine **- Girlfriend of Patrick. She's had a lot of boyfriends in her past life. Did I mention that her and Karen are twin sisters?

**Karen **- Twin sister of Catherine. Her husband's Jack. She really wants a divorce. Or, she could just kill him.

**Harris **- Warren's best buddy. They attended college together. Hasn't had a romantic life though. Never will, probably.

**Jack **- He doesn't have any girlfriends. He's a sleaze and he hates nearly every person in camp. He's on everyone's 'kill list'.

**Warren **- Is a badass with two shotguns. His best buddy was and still is Harris. He's really charming but denies all invites to be a boyfriend.

**Otto **- A bit of a loser. Nobody hates him (apart from Keith and Jack) but nobody really likes him either. He's in his early twenties.

**Badass **- Warren's old companion. He loves ripping the throats of walkers. He's 9 (dog years)

They're all the people (and animals) who reside at MSS (Macon Survival Squad)

Now, back to the story.


	3. Chapter 2: Chris Fights Back

"They're back!" Called Michelle, sitting at the chair on top of the tower. "Open the Gates!" She cried.

Harris, Chris and Leila sprinted into the camp via the gates. All of the survivors came out of the main building (barracks, armory, food storage etc.) and Maple made a fuss out of them all.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No, but someone is." Said Leila, pointing to the forest.

"I thought I heard something!" Michelle said. "I'm so glad you're safe." She hugged Chris and kissed him on the cheek.

Keith stormed out. "Did you catch anything?" He said impatiently.

"Yes. I caught three fish in the river." Harris said. "I caught all three." He added.

Keith frowned. "It's a damn well thing Warren and Patrick are away scavenging. Hopefully they come back with more than _that_."

Chris rolled his eyes. "We tried our best!" He said angrily.

"No. Keith tried his best. You didn't. I'm getting so, so sick of this usual routine. Tomorrow, someone's taking _your_ place!" Keith snapped back.

"Why don't you go do it then! All you do is moan and whine! That's all you are! A ******* tyrant! Why don't you just ****** leave or get your ****** act together?!" Chris shouted furiously back. Everyone stood, dazed. It wasn't common for Chris to even raise his voice, let alone curse or threaten. Keith stood there, staring at him blankly. Chris sighed. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." Keith whispered. He turned, and shuffled slowly back to the entrance of the building.

'Nice one." Jack murmured, rolling his eyes. Troy walked over to the group.

"What happened? I was working on the wall on the far side. Was there a fight? Did zombies bre-?"

"No. Chris and Keith had a fight." Catherine said.

"Chris?!" Troy exclaimed. Chris looked at him. Troy backed off.

"I'm sick of this crap." He said, walking over to his hut.

The group stood together awkwardly. Soon Maple insisted that everyone should get back to work, so Michelle went back to gaurd duty, Troy went back to building the wall, Otto went back to keeping gaurd on the back of the building, Stewart went back to the gun storage, Jack went back to his hut (he was on break, he usually does guard duty in the night.) and Maple went back to handling all of the medical supplies. Leila told Harris that she was going to feed Badass, but Harris told her that that job was for Warren only. So she went back to hut to take a rest. Karen then came up to Harris, telling him to give her the fish as she was going to cook them. Harris handed over the fish, and she went off to work. The only remaining person standing now was Harris, and soon he began making his way to the tent.

Then, something stopped him.

"THE BANDITS ARE BACK AGAIN!" screamed Michelle, in pure and absolute terror.


End file.
